


From America to Birmingham

by MoonlightN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightN/pseuds/MoonlightN
Summary: When Gabriel Novak was in accident 1.5 years ago, he lost all hope and went for rehab only for the sake of his brother. But when Sam stayed with the Novaks, they became close and it sparked some romance between them. Sam taught him to hope and that there was so much love around him for him to give up from getting better. Can Gabriel really believe that Sam is his happy ending? Or will he live his life half-heartedly?Sam Winchester lost his girlfriend from cancer and he needed some time to grief without having people chasing him around. So he traveled to Birmingham to stay with his friend, Castiel and his brother. When he met Gabriel, he knew that there was something between them. Can Sam finally move on from his dead girlfriend? Or will he just leave Gabriel and their romance behind in Birmingham and move on with his life in the States?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta and English isn't my first language. Please don't be too harsh and enjoy! :)

‘Morning, Cassie!’ Gabriel said loudly as he emerged to the dining area causing Castiel to jump in surprised.

‘Gabe!’ he glared but Gabriel just laughed. He wished his housemaid, Lola a good morning when she came from the kitchen with breakfast in hands.

‘Morning, my lovely madam’ Gabriel greeted her with a cheeky smile.

The housemaid of 1.5 years gave him her warm smile as she spoke, ‘Good morning to you too, senor’ 

Breakfast was normal as usual with the brothers discussing what they were going to do for the day and Castiel being a writer was going out to do some research and Gabriel had to go to the hospital to do his usual check-up. It was until Castiel said he wanted to discuss some things with him.

‘Gabe, remember my friend Sam?’ he asked.

Gabriel thought about it for awhile and nodded his head, ‘Yeah, your only friend right’ he smirked teasingly.

Castiel just rolled his eyes because it was true. Sam was his only friend in Stanford and he was surprised and in disbelief when the rising actor wanted to be friends with a loner like him. He was just a normal TA who taught mythology while Sam was doing his degree in filmmaking. 

‘Even though I’ve moved here, I still keep in touch with him and recently, I found out that he was planning to stay in Europe for a month and I said that since he wanted some privacy, away from the press, he can stay with us… So…’

‘Wait wait wait’ Gabriel interrupted by raising his palm up.

‘From the press? What is he? The president?’ 

Castiel resisted to roll his eyes for the second time, ‘No, Gabe, he’s an actor. Sam Winchester. Ever heard of him?’ he talked slowly as if he was talking to a child. 

‘Nope, not a clue’ he shrugged his shoulder, ‘So what do you want from me?’ he asked.

‘I hope that you can let him stay here with us, if you don’t mind’ Castiel explained to his brother cautiously because he knew that Gabriel loved his privacy so much that he used the land on top of the hill that was belonged to their parents. It was far away from the city and town nearby.

Gabriel just gave him his biggest smile, ‘Why would you even ask me that? This is your house too! Of course he can stay here, it’s good that you can reconnect with some old friends of yours, Cassie’ he assured his little brother.

Castiel let out a huge sigh of relief as he looked at him gratefully, ‘Thank you, Gabe. I’ll be sure to tell him that he can stay here’

‘Anything for you, kiddo’ he winked. 

After breakfast, Castiel walked Gabriel to his car where their driver, Alfred was waiting for him, ‘Good morning, Gabe’ he smiled at the said man. 

‘Morning, Al!’ he greeted cheerfully. Both Alfred and Castiel waited patiently for Gabriel to lift himself up from his wheelchair and positioned himself comfortably at the gunshot’s seat. Everyone in the household knew that Gabriel didn’t want people to pity him because of his condition, probably that was why he hated going out except to the hospitals and gave his position to his right-hand woman, Kali to handle the company.

After the car left the mansion, Castiel took out his phone and dialled a certain number.

‘Hey, Cas, what’s up?’ Sam said.

‘Remember when I said that you can stay with me and my brother when you’re in Birmingham? I talked to my brother just now and he said you can stay with us anytime you want. Well, if you still want to come here of course’ 

Sam’s tone told Castiel everything he needed to know, ‘Really? Are you sure? That’s awesome! Of course I still want to go there! But seriously, are you sure? I don’t want to cause any troubles’ he suddenly became nervous.

Castiel chuckled softly, ‘Of course, I’m sure, Sam. I wouldn’t invite you if I wasn’t. I know that you need some time alone, especially away from the people there’ he said in understanding. When he received a call from Sam, he was shocked to find out that his girlfriend had died of cancer a week ago and immediately after he promised Sam that he would attend her funeral to give some comfort and support. After all, he knew all too well about cancer and if Sam noticed that Castiel was the most understanding person during his grief, he didn’t say a word. 

‘Yeah, you’re right, Cas…’ he spoke softly before continuing with his usual cheery tone, ‘Well, actually I’ve booked my flight tickets so I’ll be in Birmingham in two days. Is that okay with you?’

‘Yes, that’s okay. I’ve asked Lola to prepare a room for you on the same day you called, so everything’s ready. Just text me your flight details so that I can be there on time to pick you up’

Sam said in a rush, ‘Eh no! It’s fine, Cas. I can just take a cab to your house’ 

‘Sam, listen, you’re my guest and I’m sure that you’re famous not just in America but in Birmingham too so I’m certain that people would surround you at the airport later. Alfred and I will come to pick you up’

‘If you say so, Cas. But seriously, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it’ Sam sounded so gratefully and genuine that Castiel gave a soft smile even though the younger man couldn’t see him.

‘Don’t worry, Sam. I’ll see you in two days then’

‘Yeah, two days. Bye, Cas’

‘Goodbye, Sam’ he said and hung up.

(Two days later)

One of the littlest things Sam loved being an actor was he had no problem buying first class flight tickets and because of that, he could get away from his fans. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his fans but he just wanted to have a comfortable silence during flights because that was the only time he could get some rest with his busy schedules. The flight attendances were being respectful and only asked to take some pictures with him after the plane had landed. Before he went out of the plane, he was stopped by one of the attendances.

‘Excuse me, Mr. Winchester, we are informed to walk you to the hangar as Mr. Novak and his butler are waiting for you’ 

‘The hangar?’ he frowned. Why would Castiel wanted him to meet him there? And how did he have the authorisation to be there? So he just nodded his head and followed the aircraft engineer to the said hangar and there Castiel was, smiling widely when he saw Sam approaching him.

‘Sam!’ he greeted with happiness and hugged him tightly.

‘Hey, Cas’ he smiled as he hugged back.

‘How was the flight?’ 

Sam shrugged his shoulder, ‘It was okay, I had plenty of sleep thank God’ he chuckled.

‘Before I forget, this is Alfred, our butler’ he introduced the old man to Sam.

‘Hello, I’m Sam Winchester’ he held out his hands.

Alfred gave a warm smile as he grabbed his hand and shook it firmly, ‘Pleasure to meet you, sir. I’m Alfred’

‘Please, just call me Sam’ he said awkwardly.

‘Very well, Sam’ he nodded his head dutifully.

Sam took the time to scan the wide area they were at, ‘Urm, Cas? Why are we here?’ he looked at him with uncertainty.

Castiel looked back at him with a cheeky smile, ‘You told me that you want to avoid the press and want some privacy on your holidays, so I will do my best to give you the privacy you need’ he said proudly.

‘Which is?’ he arched his eyebrow.

‘Come with me’ Castiel cocked his head outside the hangar without giving any explanation. Sam looked at Alfred and the old man gave a secretive smile. When Sam finally saw what was in front of him, his jaw dropped as he stared widely at a helicopter in front of him.

‘Are we going to your house with this?’ he asked in awed.

‘Yup, this way no one could take a picture of you’ he replied confidently.

Sam just stared at his friend in disbelief. He had a feeling that Castiel was rich when he found out that he was actually living in Europe with his brother and had travelled back and forth for holiday breaks back in Stanford and the fact he had a butler and a maid proved that he came from a wealthy family even though his parents died and he and his brother didn’t keep in contact with their other siblings. But having a helicopter was a whole new level of wealth!

‘What are you waiting for? Let’s go!’ Castiel called out causing him to snap out of his reverie. 

He hadn’t been in England for a day but he was getting some shocking news after spending time with Castiel. First, it was the helicopter and now it was the damn mansion! The kind of mansion that only A-list celebrities would live in. Damn, this is crazy, Sam thought.

‘Cas? Can I ask you something?’

After getting a nod, Sam asked the question he was dying to ask, ‘Are you from a royal family?’ he blurted out. Castiel looked at him in surprised before bursting out loud in laughter and Alfred who was managing the helicopter tried to hide his snickers.

‘What made you say that, Sam?’ he asked in between his laughs.

‘Dude! First, you have a helicopter and now you’re living in a mansion that only very very famous people and royal families live in!’ he exclaimed exaggeratedly.  
Castiel shook his head in amusement, ‘That’s nice of you to say that, Sam, but no, I’m not famous and not from a royal family. This land was my parents’ but my brother built it from the scratch’ he explained after the helicopter came to a land. He and Sam hopped off and he let Sam took a moment to look around the house compound in wonder.

‘Your brother designs video games, right?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, the money he got he used it for all this’ Castiel gestured widely at his house.

Sam was still in amazement, ‘What video games he created that he made a lot of money from?’

‘You can ask him directly during dinner, Sam’ he smirked. 

Sam was wrong when he thought that the interior would be as big as the outside because holy damn, it was so big and spacious inside that he felt he was in a castle. Although the mansion was huge, it had a homey feeling to it and Sam couldn’t help but to feel safe, warm and comfortable. Castiel straight away introduced him to Lola and she took an instant liking towards him and she even told him that she was a fan after Castiel showed her some of his films. Sam shyly said his thanks with a blush on his cheeks making him more likable. Last but not least, Castiel showed him the room he was going to stay and his room was as big as his apartment. Not room, but apartment.

‘I know it isn’t much but I hope you would feel comfortable here’ Castiel fidgeted nervously as he stood by the door.

‘Isn’t much?! What are you talking about? This is too much for me to be honest. Seriously, Cas, I can’t thank you enough for this’ Sam said earnestly.

Castiel smiled warmly at him and he waved his hand, ‘Don’t worry about it, Sam’

Suddenly, they heard a shout coming from outside, ‘COME HERE, YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET OUT FROM THIS POOL, I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE, BALTHAZAR!’ 

Sam who was oblivious to the situation went on a high alert and scrambled towards the window to assess the situation. From his room, he now noticed another part of the house, like another small house connected to the main house and he could see the top part of the house where there were two man; one in the swimming pool and another one was running away from him. 

‘Are they okay..?’ Sam asked worriedly.

Castiel stared at his brother with a wistful look and it didn’t go unnoticed by Sam, ‘Yeah, they are, Gabe is being Gabe’

‘Gabe as in your brother?’

‘Yeah…’ another wistful smile forming on Castiel’s lips.

‘And another guy?’ Sam pointed towards the man who was standing in front of Gabriel outside of the pool.

‘He is…’ he hesitated for awhile for responding, ‘He is Gabe’s therapist’

‘Therapist?’ he asked questioningly.

Castiel nodded his head softly before cocking his head towards the wheelchair who was next to the pool, ‘Gabe was in an accident 1.5 years ago and it caused him to be paralysed from waist down’ 

‘Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked’ he said apologetically. 

‘No, it’s fine. Just don’t look at his wheelchair for too long when he comes. You really don’t want to get on his bad side’ he warned jokingly.

‘Yeah, of course’ he promised. Castiel excused himself as he needed to get some work done and after he left, Sam looked at Gabriel one last time but he couldn’t properly see his face because his back was facing the actor. Due to the close distance, he saw that Gabriel had a muscular back and he assumed it was probably because he must’ve used his upper body a lot to support his whole weight. He didn’t realised that he was staring at his back for far too long until he saw Balthazar caught him staring. He instantly turned red and looked away while running away from the window, so he didn’t see the smirk that was on Balthazar’s face. 

‘Well well well, Castiel’s friend has arrived. And let me tell you, darling, he’s hot and tall. So try to behave yourself, will you’ Balthazar teased after Gabriel managed to lift himself up to his wheelchair.

Gabriel gave him a deathly glare, ‘I’m not the one who can’t control his libido’ he spat. 

‘Touche’ he laughed.

Back at the gym room, Balthazar packed his stuffs and gave his usual lecture to his client, ‘Try to do some lifting whenever you can’ he advised.

‘I’m busy’ he said grumpily.

Balthazar rolled his eyes as he knew it was a lie, ‘Then, swim. I don’t want to hear from Castiel that you have another case of spasm due to lack of exercise. I’m serious, Gabe, you don’t want me to come here uninvited’ he looked at him seriously.

‘So? I’ll fire you’ he threatened.

The French man gave him unimpressed stare, ‘And Castiel will kill you’ 

‘Whatever’ he shrugged him off. 

After Balthazar was gone, Gabriel wheeled himself back to his room to get ready for dinner and as he walked through the bridge, he couldn’t help but to stare at the window that Castiel’s guest was staying. 

(During dinner)

‘Have you planned what are you going to do while you’re in Birmingham?’ Castiel asked while they were having dinner. When Sam joined Castiel at the table, he saw the spot in between him and Castiel was empty so he assumed that was where Gabriel sat since there wasn’t any chair. He asked Castiel about it and he had explained that Gabriel had a habit of coming down late for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

Sam thought about it before shrugging his shoulder, ‘Not yet so probably I have to make some planning tonight. What’s good here by the way?’

‘I think you would love the museums here. I remember you said you love arts’ 

‘I really do and I saw some museums online while I was googling earlier’ 

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice, ‘CASSIE, BABY BRO! What’s for dinner?!’ Gabriel said, forgetting that they had a guest. When he saw a stranger across Castiel, his smirk turned wider.

‘When Balthazar said there was a hot and tall man in the house, damn he wasn’t lying. You’re looking hella fine, Moose! The name’s Gabriel but you can call me Gabe’ he winked and stuck out his hand after he wheeled himself towards the table.

Sam was taken aback by Gabriel’s forwardness because he was the total opposite of Castiel and speaking of Castiel, the younger Novak groaned embarrassingly while giving a glare at his pathetic brother. So he just dazedly shook the hand that was offered and said his name. 

‘Gabe!’ he hissed.

Gabriel just laughed out loud, loving to see his brother’s reaction, ‘Alright, I’m sorry… I was just kidding geez’ he said before calling Lola, ‘Where is my maravillosa mujer (wonderful lady)?’ 

‘Si senor?’ 

‘I need my dessert after dinner. Balthazar had been bullying me since evening’ he gave her an exaggerated pout and it caused her to laugh fondly at him.

‘Your wish is my command’ she giggled and went back to the kitchen to prepare his chocolate cake. 

‘Gracias!’ he yelled.

It was Sam who started the conversation, ‘Cas told me that you design video games. Any games that I might know?’ he asked.

‘Intermission 1, 2, 3 and Assassin Ops’

Sam choked on the water he was drinking and he looked at Gabriel in disbelief, ‘You’re not kidding me, aren’t you?’

‘Well, Sam-I-am, I wouldn’t lie about my babies’

‘No fucking way! Those are my favourite video games… My brother and I love to compete against each other while playing Intermission 2 but I got to say Assassin Ops got to be my favourite’ 

Gabriel grinned proudly and he drum-rolled the table, ‘You are officially my second favourite person because that game is my favourite too although most of my team members don’t like it’ 

‘Damn it, Cas! Why didn’t you tell me that your brother designed those games?!’ he glared jokingly at his friend.

‘Because I don’t play video games… Plus, I sometimes helped him with cheat codes so I don’t think I should play a game that I know how to solve in an hour’ Castiel explained logically causing Sam to roll his eyes and Gabriel shook his head fondly. 

‘What about you, Moose? Cassie said you’re an actor?’

Suddenly, Sam became self-conscious in front of the older man. Usually he was chill and sometimes proud when people asked similar questions but this was Gabriel, someone who created his favourite video games and Sam would pray to him as God at this point.

‘Yeah…’

‘I’m going to ask you this. Have you played a character in Star Trek, Star Wars, Doctor Who or Doctor Sexy?’ he asked with a serious face that Sam couldn’t help but to gulp nervously.

‘Errr, no?’

Gabriel sighed in disappointment, ‘That’s a shame. Judging from what Cassie had told me, you deserve a role in those excellent movies’

‘Thank you, Gabe…’ Sam blushed at the high praise he got.

‘What about you? Do you have any game ideas for future?’

Gabriel shook his head and Sam caught the wistful look on his face, ‘Nah, kiddo, let’s just say I’m retired. It’s hard to work with these useless legs…’

‘Gabe…’ Castiel chastised quietly but Gabriel just ignored him, ‘…so I like to pretend that I’m on a long ass break’

From there, things became awkward and quiet and Sam mentally scolded himself for asking stupid questions. He carefully glanced at Gabriel who was pointedly ignoring his brother’s hurt look. After dinner, Gabriel’s cheeky smile returned but Sam knew it was fake.

‘It was nice to meet you, Samsquatch and I hope you’ll like it here. Goodnight, Cassie dear~’ he wheeled backwards before yelling, ‘Lola, dessert is going to be in my room!’

As soon as Gabriel was gone, Sam immediately took the chance to apologise, ‘I’m so sorry for what happened, Cas. I shouldn’t asked those, ugh, I’m such an idiot’ 

‘Don’t apologise, Sam, please. It wasn’t your fault…’ he assured his friend and when he looked at him, he knew that Sam was patiently waiting for an explanation.

‘It’s just that what Gabe had was temporary and the doctor said he can walk again if he goes for rehab. At first he didn’t want to, probably because he gave up, thinking that he had no hope left but after I persuaded him, he reluctantly agreed to hire a therapist, Balthazar to help him. Although he wasn’t doing the rehab he was supposed to do, I’m still grateful that he was doing it. I know it’s all because of my sake but for once, I want him to have the motivation and hope again…’ he sighed and by the time he finished, he was on the verge of tears but he was too stubborn to hold it in. 

‘It’s better than nothing, right’ 

Castiel looked up to him and gave a small smile, ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right…’

‘Alright, enough with the sad story. Do you want to help me planning for the things I should visit and do in Birmingham?’ Sam asked hopefully.

‘Of course!’ Just like that, Castiel’s face lit up.


End file.
